


Notes from the heart.

by ItzuAimm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfa Luka Couffaine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, M/M, Music, Omega Adrien Agreste, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzuAimm/pseuds/ItzuAimm
Summary: El mundo es cruel con los omegas y esa es una realidad que Adrien debe afrontar; sin embargo, como cualquier otro adolescente, él anhela tener una historia de amor junto a su alma gemela. Su padre no está de acuerdo, la sociedad le exige tener un alfa adinerado y su destinado no ha dado ni un solo indicio de su existencia.Ahora es Adrien quien decide tomar cartas en el asunto y forzar su destino antes de su inminente compromiso.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Wayhem, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 12





	Notes from the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se encontraba originalmente en Wattpad, pero por motivos de seguridad decidí publicarlo aquí también. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

—Padre, por favor, esto no es lo que yo quiero —Lágrimas de impotencia descendían desde sus luceros esmeralda, recorriendo con delicadeza el rostro de aquel chico.

—Ya está decidido, Adrien. Pronto cumplirás dieciocho años, deberás continuar con la empresa y para eso debes casarte con un alfa.

Sin decir otra palabra abandonó la habitación de su hijo, seguido por su secretaría que se había mantenido indiferente ante la situación.

El rubio golpeó con fuerza la pared que tenía cerca, dejando una gran abolladura y sus nudillos rojos. En otra ocasión se hubiera quejado por el dolor, pero era más intenso lo que sentía en su corazón que aquello que le molestaba en su mano izquierda.

—Tranquilo niño, ya lo encontrarás —dijo una criatura negra mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Plagg. Jamás lo haré. Él apenas me deja salir, ¿cómo se supone que podré encontrarlo si sigo aquí tras estos muros como si fuera un... criminal? —Sus palabras se fueron ahogando en su garganta, no podía pronunciar algo más. Estaba dolido.

El pequeño kwami empezó a flotar y trató de levantar el brazo derecho de su portador, el cual entendió el mensaje de inmediato y miró atentamente lo que trataba de mostrarle.

—Tienes una opción —musitó mientras señalaba el anillo plateado y se alejó un poco, esperando las palabras.

Adrien no pareció pensarlo mucho pues en cuanto esa sugerencia se apoderó de su mente sintió un abrumador alivio que le hizo tomar rápidamente una decisión. El oscuro cuarto se iluminó de un color verde brillante en una fracción de segundo, revelando a uno de los héroes parisinos: Chat Noir. Después de eso, la habitación se volvió a sumergir en una gran oscuridad, la noche ya se hacía presente en la ciudad.

El gatuno saltó por la ventana, extendiendo su vara para pasar sobre los edificios y empezar a correr sobre los techos de las casas. La adrenalina lo inundaba y la rabia le impedía razonar bien, tenía que encontrarlo o su vida estaría arruinada.

—Te encontraré, destinado —sentenció con una gran seguridad impregnada en su rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Iré editando y publicando los capítulos poco a poco, en Wattpad pueden encontrar la historia un poco más avanzada y si quieren darle un vistazo pueden buscarme con el mismo usser :3


End file.
